One Night is All it Takes (Gratsu)
by iamthenerd
Summary: "I was just taking the train home." How long does it take to fall in love? "The train was nearing the next stop. So the boy, I was sitting next to, stood up and walked out in front of me." How long does it take for a heart to break? "The next thing I knew I was on the floor of the train and there was a pole piercing my abdomen." One night is all it takes.Rated T for character death
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this. They belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**I also do not own this one shot. This one shot belongs to my friend Kai! Go check him out on wattpad. His user is iam_thenerd. I know what you're thinking we basically have the same username just on different websites. That's actually how we became friends.**

* * *

_(Natsu's POV)_

_Time of train arrival: __9:58 PM_

I arrived at the train station a two minutes before the train showed up. I needed to make sure I caught this train, since it was the last one of the night. My shoulder became sore from having my bag rest on it for so long so I switched it to the other one. In the distance I could see lights coming up the tracks, the train was right on time.

I quickly boarded the train the minute it came to a stop. I chose the second car of the train. I wanted to get a seat by myself, I really didn't have any interest in sitting with anyone. I guess I wasn't the only one with that idea because when I stepped on it was already packed. I sighed and started to walk down the aisle, looking for any open seats. I spotted one next to a woman. "Excuse me is it ok if I sit there?" I asked politely. She looked at me then shook her head. "My friend is getting on at this stop, sorry." She responded. "It's fine." I continued down the aisle and entered into the next train car. I walked a little ways in until I spotted a seat. There was a boy who looked like he was around my age of eighteen.

"Excuse me." I said. He didn't respond. I noticed he had headphones so I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and removed one of the earbuds. "Mind if I sit?" He shook his head. "Go ahead." I stared at him for a second. He had a really cute face. His eyes were hypnotizing and his lips looked so soft. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Wow, listen to me fantasize about kissing a stranger. "Are you gonna sit or just stand there?" He asked. I came out of my daydream and sat down mumbling a sorry. I finally removed my bag from my shoulder, giving it a break. The boy had already put his earbud back in, tuning out the world I suppose.

I pulled out my phone and selected the app Trivia Crack. Lucy was currently beating me, which wasn't a surprise. Practically everyone I was playing against were beating me. Sure I hated being beat by others, but the game was so addicting I couldn't help but to keep playing it. I landed on Entertainment. The question was about The Legend of Zelda. I chuckled to myself. Well there's no way I'm going to get this one wrong. And as predicted I got it right. I spun the wheel again and landed on Geography. "Damn it." I mumbled. I stared at the screen. I wanted to get this one right, but I had no idea what the answer was. "Germany." I perked up at the sound of a voice. I looked at the boy next to me. "Huh?" I questioned. "The answer is Germany." He said. My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly selected Germany as the answer. It was correct. I got the next one wrong so it was Lucy's turn again.

I turned to the boy sitting next to me. "You know it's rude to look at another person's phone." I said. His eyes shifted over to me. "Sorry, just thought you might need some help on that question." He said. That made me feel a little guilty. "Thanks for helping me, though." He mumbled something which I believed was either 'whatever' or 'You're welcome'. "What's your name?" I asked trying to be polite. "Gray." He answered and looked out the window. "Cool." I said. After a moment of silence he turned back to me. "Whats your name?" He asked. "Natsu."

"That's a cool name, I guess."

There was another awkward silence. Gray pulled out his phone. "What's your user on Trivia Crack?" He asked. "It's Salamander." I answered. "I don't have any lives left but I'll add you as a friend for now and start a game later." I nodded in response. "Ok."

The conductor came on the speaker. "Next stop, Magnolia."

I had lost track of time, had it already been a half hour? I glanced at my watch, it read ten-thirty. Gray stood up. "Well it was nice to meet you Natsu but this is my stop." He said and stuck his hand out to shake. I grabbed it and we shook hands. "This is actually my stop too." I said, "Do you live in Magnolia?" He nodded. "Yeah, you?" I nodded as well. "Yup, that's weird that I've never seen you around before." I mentally screamed, this guy lives in my town. He's so hot, how could I have never seen him before?

"Yeah, I've never seen you around either. We should hang out some time." He said. I nodded in agreement. I handed him my phone. "Here you put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours." Gray handed me his phone. I quickly found his contacts and added my number. Once I finished I noticed Gray was holding my phone back out to me. Score! I stood up and we both swapped phones. "There all set." I said.

I stumbled a little and fell forward. Thankfully Gray caught me. I was almost one hundred percent positive that my face was as red as a tomato. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I went to move away when I realized Gray's arms were still wrapped me. His arms were freezing! Honestly how could someone be this cold and not even be shivering?! I looked up at his face. "Uh, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

Gray panicked and quickly let go. "Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. I swore I saw him blush. "It's fine." I reassured him with a smile.

The train's whistle blew which signaled we were coming up on a crossing. I glanced out the window. I saw a huge truck heading straight for the tracks and it wasn't slowing down. "Don't tell me..."

"What?" Gray asked hearing the concern in my voice. He looked out the window and all the color drained from his face. "Shit." I heard him curse. "Get down!" He shouted and grabbed my waist pulling me down with him.

The next thing I knew the truck impacted with the train, causing it to derail. The terrifying and painful screams of others filled my head, as did my own and even Gray's.

_Time of crash __10:33 pm_

* * *

When I came to, I noticed the window Gray and I had been looking out had shattered. The glass was spread out on the ground, proving that if Gray hadn't grabbed me, I'd be dead. I also noticed I was on the ground, leaning against the seats I had previously been sitting in. Moving slightly I realized there was a weight on my shoulder. I turned my neck and saw Gray's head resting there. I was practically sitting in his lap! I looked at Gray's face to see if he was showing any signs of life. His eyes were closed and he had blood dripping down his face. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I started to panic. "Gray?" I said quietly. I didn't get a response. I tried again, except a little louder this time.

"Gray?!"

"Don't move a muscle." He responded. Relief flooded through my body. "Oh thank Mavis, I thought you were dead."

"We might be soon, if we don't get help."

"Why?" I asked, "We aren't that badly injured, just a few cuts and maybe some broken bones." He laughed slightly but I didn't see the reason to be laughing at a time like this. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet." His voice was calm. "What could I have not noticed? I'm sure if I was badly injured I would have felt an extreme amount of pain." I said annoyed. Gray repositioned his head slightly on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "You're in shock, so it's not a surprise you don't feel it." He took in breath, hissing in pain.

"There's a pole piercing through both of our abdomens."

* * *

**I'll be posting the second part soon! Hopefully if I'm not too busy it will be posted ****on Friday****. **

**~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Gray's POV)_

I acted calm when Natsu woke up, I needed to keep him calm. To say I was actually calm though, would be a complete lie. I was scared out of my mind. But then again who wouldn't be when there was a pole piercing right through you. I rested my head on Natsu's shoulder, it may have been a bit awkward since I had jut met him but I couldn't keep my head up.

We sat there in silence before Natsu spoke up. "Gray, I'm scared, what do we do?" I noticed as he spoke his voice trembled with each word. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. "We wait for help to come I guess." I didn't know if help would actually come but all I could do was hope. A hand was placed on my head and one around my waist, the sudden movement caused my eyes to shoot open. I instantly calmed down when I realized they were Natsu's hands. "I know you're scared too. Here I am being selfish, showing how scared I am and you hide your fear and comfort me." He paused. "I should return the favor and comfort you. I'm not good with words, so this is the most I can do." My cheeks began to heat up. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the comfort Natsu gave me.

"Thank you, Natsu." I said. We sat in silence again awaiting our fate, would we be saved or would we die with many others who already had?

* * *

I don't know how long had we been sitting there when Natsu heard voices. "Gray do you hear that?" Natsu voice was filled with hope. I listened for a moment, but I couldn't hear anything. "No." I answered. "There it is again. You must have heard it this time." He said. I listened again and received the same result, nothing. I was about to answer no again, until I heard it. People shouting for survivors, firefighters to be exact. "Fire department, call out!" I smiled when the voices reached my ears. "I hear it, Natsu, I hear it. They're looking for survivors." I said. "Over here!" Natsu shouted hoping to get the firefighters attention, which thank god it did. "Look there are survivors over there, let's go!"

I heard footsteps approaching us and stop next to us. I couldn't see them because I was facing the opposite direction. "We're gonna need a stretcher. We can't move these two separately either." One of them said.

* * *

Once we were successfully moved out of the train, paramedics came rushing over to us. They put neck braces on us which forced me to remove my head from Natsu's shoulder. Once that was taken care of we were instantly moved to an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Natsu hadn't said anything since we were rescued from the train. I could only wonder what was going on in his head. I wondered if he was thinking about the same thing was. Would we make it out of this alive? Would we ever see our family again? Would only one of us make it? The paramedic riding in the back with us a spoke up. "How you boys feeling?"

I went to answer but Natsu beat me to it. "We could be better. I mean it's not all bad." He said. Not all bad? What part of this was good. "Oh? What part is not bad?" The paramedic asked. "Well I did meet a really cute guy." I instantly started to blush. "Your cute too." I managed to get out, which caused Natsu to blush. "Aw aren't you two boys cute."

The doors to ambulance swung open and we were brought into the emergency room. Doctors instantly surrounded us, asking questions and checking our other injuries. I looked at one of the doctors. "I bet you've never seen anything like this before." I said. "No we haven't. We're gonna take you both up for an X-ray so we can get a better look at what we're dealing with." They answered. "Can you tell me what time it is?" I asked. The doctor looked at their watch. "It's five of twelve."

_Time of X-ray: __11:55 PM_

* * *

After the X-ray we were brought back to the same room and left alone for a few minutes. None of the doctors had told us how bad our situation was yet, we were told we had to wait a little longer. "Gray?" Natsu's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Yeah?" I responded. "Say, if we make it out alive, can I take you out on a date?"

"Don't talk like that, of course we'll make it out alive."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

I leaned my head on Natsu's shoulder again and laughed a little. "What's so funny?" He asked as he placed his hand on the back of my head. "This is not how I thought this night would turn out." I answered. "I didn't think it would turn out this way either." He said. The doctors came back into the room. "We have a few questions for you two." We both nodded. "Can each of you try to move your toes for us?" I did as they said and moved my toes. I could see my foot over Natsu's shoulder and saw my toes move. I sighed with relief. Natsu on the other hand couldn't see his feet. "Are my toes moving?" He asked. "They sure are." The doctor responded, but based on the look on their face, his toes weren't moving and that wasn't a good sign. I prayed for Natsu to survive this.

"We got the results from the X-Ray and..." They trailed off. "And?" Nastu asked. "It doesn't look good for either of you." That one sentence hit me like I ran into a brick wall. It wasn't looking good for me or Natsu. "There's only one option and that's to remove the pole. There's no telling what will happen to either of you once you're in surgery. The pole is actually holding everything in place and blocking most of the bleeding." So that's why we hadn't passed out from blood loss. "If we remove the pole you'll both bleed out." They said. A question popped into my head. "Only one of is going to survive this surgey, right?" They didn't say anything. "Please just tell us the truth." I was starting to cry because I knew the answer. "Yes, it looks like only one will survive but we will try our best to save both of you."

Natsu spoke up. "Who has the best chance of surviving?" The doctors looked around at eachother. "We really shouldn't say wh-" Natsu cut them off. "Please just tell us." To be honest I didn't want to know, but then again I did. "Natsu the pole has pierced right through your spine. Gray the pole just barley missed your spine." My entire world came crashing down around me. "So I'm going to die?" Natsu asked. I could tell by the sound of his voice he was crying. Why wouldn't he, he was just told he would die and I would survive. "This doesn't mean you'll die, we are going to do our best to save both of you. We'll be brining you up to surgery in five minutes. We'll give you some time alone." They said and left the room.

I lifted my head from Natsu's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "You're going to survive Natsu. We both will, because you're going to take me on that date remember?" I said. "I know I'm going to die, don't try and make me feel better. You heard the doctors it's going right through my spine, you have the better chance of survival." He said. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who's fated to die? "Gray, can you at least do me one favor?" He asked. How could I say no? "Anything." I responded.

"Kiss me."

At first I was shocked by his request but then I did as he asked, I kissed him. His lips were rough and a bit chapped, but I assumed mine were too. I can't lie, this was the best kiss I had ever had. I felt Natsu smile into the kiss which caused me to smile as well. When we broke away Natsu smiled at me. "Thank you." He whispered. "I at least wanted to kiss you before surgery." A doctor opened the door and stepped in. "Its time to go." They said. We both nodded and two nurses came into wheel us to surgery.

* * *

There were still a few minutes before they put us under anesthesia. "Do you believe in heaven?" Natsu asked. The question startled me, but I wanted to keep Natsu calm. "Yes." I answered. "It's time." The Doctor said. I gave Natsu a kiss on the forehead. I tried to smile at him but only tears came. "Don't cry over me, ok?" He said. I nodded and he pecked me on the lips. The masks that administrate the anesthesia were places over our mouths. "Count back from ten." I grabbed Natsu's hand.

10

9

8

7

6...

_Time of surgery: __1:15 AM_

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

The OR was in complete silence as they slowly removed Natsu from the pole so they could cut it. Once he was off, everything became chaotic. Doctors were running around trying to help both boys. There was a lot of shouting and running around. "We're losing him! I need some help over here!"

"The pole has successfully been cut!"

"Clear!"

"He's losing too much blood, they both are. Quick someone get over here."

"Clear!"

Both boys were bleeding out and there weren't enough doctors. A loud beep rang throughout the OR. "Damn it, we lost him. Everyone go help the other boy, he can still be saved and someone call time of death." A doctor said.

"Time of death..."

_Time of Death: __1:37 am_

_(Mystery POV)_

I never thought opening my eyes would be the hardest thing to do in my life. But when I woke up in that hospital bed, I just couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't face the reality that I was alive and he was dead. How was it I survived and he didn't? He had the better chance! I only spoke three words that day, and that was when no one else was in the room.

"I'm sorry, Gray."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this two part one shot! Kai might make a third part for but he hasn't decided yet. By the way I forgot to mention in the first part that this is based off an episode of the show "Grey's Anatomy". I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews received on the first part! I showed them to Kai and he was so happy! He says thanks as well! Ok, till next time!**

**~Vin (iamthenerd)**


End file.
